A Battle Yet to Come
by moonlight-blossom
Summary: The Russian Tournament is finally over...but Kai's battle is only beginning. soon to be Kai/Rei. rating to be on the safe side: "the only clue I have is the name...Kiki...” Kai’s voice trailed off in a soft whisper.


A/N: I am back!!! Wahoo!! I haven't written a decent story in ages...so this is my first in like...5 months or something. Lol...oh well. I'm a little out of practice so go easy. Flames are okay if they are constructive, but if you don't like, then why are you reading this?? This story takes place right after the Russian tournament, like the day after or something. I was planning on making it Kai/Rei, but I'm not sure...  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly people, couldn't you guess?? Gee...I don't own Beyblade...big surprise ne?  
  
The soft silver light of the moon shone down on Kai as he gazed at the streets of Moscow from the balcony of the hotel room he shared with Rei. The night was clear, and the sky was a dark blue curtain, sprinkled with stars that sparkled like diamonds; it was beautiful. As Kai gazed down at the gorgeous scene before him, he felt a sense of calm, and he knew that before he left for Japan with the Bladebreakers next week, there was something he had to do, something important. But he had no idea what he had to do, all he had was a name: "Kiki..." he whispered softly.  
  
"Who's Kiki?" asked a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
Kai whipped around and was met with the curious and questioning face of his friend, Rei. Kai sighed, what was Rei doing here? Oh yah, it was his room too.  
  
"It's not of your business," said Kai quickly.  
  
Rei nodded in understanding, he knew Kai would tell him when he was ready. Shrugging, Rei turned around to go back into the room they shared.  
  
"-But..." said Kai, motioning for Rei to join him on the balcony.  
  
Rei smiled slightly, walking towards his captain and friend, standing beside him on the balcony. Glancing quickly at Kai, Rei gave him the signal to continue.  
  
Kai took a deep breath and began to tell Rei what he knew: "The Russian tournament's over and I'm glad that Voltaire's evil plans were stopped and everything, but before we leave for home next week, there's something I need to do," looking up at Rei, Kai noticed that Rei had a confused expression on his face, Kai smiled and continued: "I'm not sure what it is that I have to do, but I know that before I leave, I have to do one more thing, but I have no idea as to what it is, the only clue I have is the name...Kiki..." Kai's voice trailed off in a soft whisper. Rei's eyes were filled with shock, and sadness: "Oh Kai, I'm sorry I asked."  
  
Kai shook his head: "It's okay, I needed to tell someone anyway. Thanks for listening," he added: "I hope you don't think I'm crazy or anything."  
  
Rei smiled softly: "No I don't think you're crazy, and whatever you have to do, I'll be with you, every step of the way."  
  
Kai closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the night sky: "Thank you, my friend."  
  
All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind blew, making Rei shiver noticeably and wince in pain from the cuts he had received from his battle with Bryan, soon the pain was too much for Rei, and he fell on his knees.  
  
Kai knelt down next to Rei: "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Rei nodded and tried painfully to stand up, but ended up falling, only to be caught quickly around the waist by none other than Kai. Rei blushed at the closeness between him and his captain, not noticing that Kai, too, was blushing.  
  
Kai helped Rei to his feet, still keeping his arm wrapped firmly around Rei's waist, so he didn't fall again.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Do you think you can make it back inside?" Rei shook his head.  
  
Shrugging, Kai helped Rei inside, with Rei leaning heavily on Kai for support. When they got in, Kai gently lifted Rei up and placed him on the bed.  
  
"Thanks again." Kai shrugged: "No problem."  
  
Making sure that Rei was okay, Kai tucked him in: "You gonna be okay?"  
  
Rei nodded. Kai then got into his own bed and turned out the light, but before Kai fell asleep, he heard Rei whisper softly to him: "Hey Kai?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We'll figure this out, together."  
  
"Thanks Rei."  
  
And both fell asleep, with relaxed smiles, not knowing that the next thing they would do wouldn't bring smiles for the longest time...  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think??? I personally think it's REALLY bad...but that's my opinion...so what do you think? If this story doesn't get enough reviews, I might just delete this. Oh yah, if you want to contact me, or just chat here's my email: smartchick67@hotmail.com or if you have yahoo: blossom_chan@yahoo.com 


End file.
